Amour de jeunesse
by SeveRogue
Summary: [Mauvais résumeur] Ron et Hermione, c'est aujourd'hui évident. Mais ça ne l'a pas toujours été. Même pour Voldemort, au moment où il s'y attendait le moins... Chapitre 3, 3 ans après
1. Un réveil des plus agréables

Disclaimer : TOUT EST À MOI !!! Hin hin. personne ne le verra de toute faç.  
  
*SBOOOOOOONK !*  
  
Pff. pas moyen de faire d'humour par ici. Oké oké, Dans ma magnaminité extrême, j'accepte de concéder l'invention des persos de HP à Madame JK. Rowning. Mais parce que c'est vous, hein.  
  
PS : le temps qui passe rend caduc toute appartenance. Et vu le temps qu'on poireaute pour le tome 5, HP devrait nous appartenir depuis un bail.  
  
*SBAAAAAF !*  
  
*prend une expression apeurée*  
  
ÇA VA, ÇA VA !!. J'ai compris, on touche pas aux persos de HP, qui appartiennent à JKR.  
  
Un réveil des plus agréables.  
  
  
  
La lueur du soleil naissant apparaissait doucement, lancinante. Pas agressive, pas aveuglante, une de ces lueurs de l'astre du jour quand on perçoit ses rayons au loin sans le voir en personne. Ces levers de soleil dont on rêverait tous les jours. Et en charmante compagnie, l'apparition de Maître Lumière n'avait que plus d'effet.  
  
Ces rayons si scientifiques, et pourtant si naturels, illuminait le Terrier. Une chambre d'adolescent se découvrit aux yeux du ciel. Connotation orangée du sol au plafond, ce qui fait difficilement distinguer la pièce de l'environnement extérieur. Depuis des années que les Canons de Chudley étaient ses idoles, et depuis des années que Ron, négligeant un physique et un mental mûrissant, n'avait pas songé une seule seconde à réhabiliter sa piaule comme une chambre « normale d'adolescent » dixit Molly. Dieu sait qu'elle avait insisté pour offrir un peu de ce qu'elle appelait la « maturité » à cette pièce, sans succès.  
  
Ce matin-là, le lit à baldaquins abritait 2 personnes. Non, pas une, comme elle avait l'habitude, mais deux. Deux jeunes gens en fleur dans la force de l'âge. Une touffe capillaire rousse et de longues tignasses châtains surmontaient les draps. Tranquilles, reposants, dans un calme et un silence que savourerait d'importe quel Moldu, celui-là même qui trime pour faire vivre sa famille 5 jours sur 7. L'amas de longs poils carotte réagit le premier, remuant doucement dans la primeur du jour. Puis, un visage parsemé de tâches rousses assorti d'un long nez, décida d'abandonner la chaleur douce et confortable de la couette.  
  
Ronald Weasley.  
  
La masse plus menue à ces côtés commença à adopter un comportement similaire. Une légère complainte féminine accompagna ce mouvement gracieux avant de laisser dévoiler un visage angélique bien que perclus de sommeil, dissimulé derrière ses bras tendus. Que c'est bon de s'étirer.  
  
Hermione Granger.  
  
« Bonjour, Mademoiselle Granger », salua Ron d'un air romantique en direction de sa belle-aimée en lui serrant les épaules.  
  
Deux yeux noisette firent irruption dans le regard de Ron. Deux yeux endormis, mais tellement impossibles à ne pas voir.  
  
« Je vous salue, Monsieur Weasley » marmonna t-elle dans un effort d'articulation inextinguible. « Est-ce que la nuit qu'elle a passé en ma compagnie a convenu à votre Majesté ? » sourit Ron avec un esprit de satisfaction personnelle tout à fait convaincu. « Je n'ose apporter mon approbation, de peur de sombrer à nouveau dans la décadence, Messire » répondit t-elle, heureuse comme un charme.  
  
Tous deux se mirent à rire, un de ces rires si jolis à entendre, les rires sincères d'un vrai couple, ceux dont l'amour forge l'existence de manière inaltérable. Le jeune homme sortit de sa couette et décida à contre-c?ur d'abandonner sa moitié et descendit lentement, robe de chambre et pantoufles sur lui. « Préparer le petit-déjeuner. » murmura-t-il lascivement, en descendant les escaliers qui menaient à la cuisine du Terrier, traînant les pieds d'étourdissement. En préparant le thé, il pensait à ces deux dernières années qui se sont écoulées, avant d'étendre ses pensées jusqu'à 7 « unités moldues de temps » en arrière. Sept grandes années qu'ils se connaissaient, depuis un 1er septembre 1992, dans le Poudlard Express. Sept ans depuis le jour où une petite fille déjà vêtue de sa robe de sorcière voulut apprendre à Ron comment changer Croûtard de couleur d'un air hautain. Sept ans en sarcasmes et en disputes. Sept ans en réconciliations et en aides mutuelles. Sept ans d'amitié, y compris deux dernières années plus proches.  
  
La bouilloire laissait clairement entendre par un sifflement des plus désagréables que si on l'obligeait à continuer son travail, Ron pourrait faire une croix sur son p'tit-dèj. Toujours à moitié dans les vapes, il soulève difficilement la carafe avant de la poser sur la grande table. Direction l'armoire, mais il n'y trouva que des "tasses de conversations".   
  
« Fred, George, la cuisine n'est pas votre stock de surplus de votre magasin » pensa-il. D'un mouvement désinvolte, il sortit sa baguette et murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à :  
  
« Stupéfix. »  
  
Aussitôt les coupoles se turent et restèrent fixées, prêtes à donner l'intérêt pour lesquelles on les a crées (hormis le fait qu'on ne s'entende pas parler une minute quand elles sont présentes). Il versa lentement le liquide chaud et fumant avant de s'attaquer aux toasts. Personne pour le déranger, ce matin. Le pater et le frère-préfet étaient partis tôt bosser au Ministère, M'man est partie rendre visite à sa s?ur à Cardiff depuis 3 jours déjà, Bill et Charlie étaient déjà repartis faire leur boulot, respectivement à la banque Gringotts d'Egypte et dans un château paumé en pleine Roumanie trasylvanienne, Fred et George ont aller ouvrir leur boutique de Farces de Sorciers Facétieux à Pré-au-Lard (Mme Weasley était furieusement contre, mais après de longues, trrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrès longues négociations, elle avait fini par accepter l'idée que seule la rigolade et les bêtises caractérisaient leur vie sociale),. Ginny est partie voir Colin Cravey chez lui pour la semaine. En clair, pour la 1ère fois depuis des années, la tribu Weasley était évaporée dans la nature et le Terrier était vide d'occupants.  
  
« Vide, à part nous deux » pensa Ron, dans un sourire satisfait. Le plateau tremblant dans les pas de Ron montant les escaliers n'étaient pas vraiment discrets, si bien qu'arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, c'est Hermione, encore enroulée dans ses draps, qui lui ouvrit.  
  
« Aïe ! Pour la surprise, c'est raté. » se plaignit-il ironiquement en posant le plateau sur la table basse. Elle s'approcha de lui avant de l'enlacer et de l'embrasser langoureusement. Un vrai baiser de ceux qui restent dans l'esprit. Là encore, la timide et "effrontée petite dévergondée" (selon les termes employés par Rita Skeeter) avait sacrément évolué depuis l'époque où la bibliothèque de Poudlard constituait une deuxième maison pour elle. À 17 ans déjà passé, la petite fille obéissante et studieuse a laissé place à un jeune femme bien sous tous rapports, et ceux dans tous les sens du terme. Et Ron ne viendra pas me contredire. Magnifique bout de femme, au caractère forgé par les qutre cents coups réalisés avec ses amis, que ce soit contre Voldemort ou pour son intérêt personnel. Ron, quant à lui, avait également évolué dans le bon sens : une bonne taille, une bonne carrure due à son poste de gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, toujours un long nez et des tâches de rousseur qui, avec le temps, s'étaient révélées un certain atout esthétique. En clair, au risque de faire cliché, c'est "tout le monde il est bôôôôôô."  
  
Le soleil avait achevé de révéler au monde sa robe dorée, et celle-ci illuminait de toute sa lumière céleste le trou où se sont terrés nos amoureux. Ensemble, ils s'allongèrent à nouveau sur leur lit, côte à côte, le plateau de nourriture entre ,eux, prêts à se rassasier.  
  
Et là, la pensée des étapes de leur amour surgit singulièrement dans leur tête. Parallèles, telles deux âmes s?urs, prêts à se souvenir de leur union et de ce qui a permis la naissance de cette dernière.  
  
Et tout commença. 


	2. Souvenirs en magie

Salut à tous, fans en délire ! *À peine mégalo*  
  
2ème chapitre sur le couple Ron/Hermione qui, pour l'instant ne vous promet rien, mais qui, avec le temps, vous révèlera pas mal de choses avant de laisser place au scénario habituel.  
  
Mais pour l'instant, fleur bleue !  
  
Disclamier : Nan, c'est-y pas les miens de perso, qu'y sont à JKR et qu'on n'a pas qu'ça à fout' d'attendre son Tome 5.  
  
Merci à Winichou, ma 1ère revieweuse (râh, quelle émotion ) et à Piloup dont je edévore savamment les fanfics.  
  
En attendant d'autres reviews, même si je cours pas après *À peine hypocrite* .  
  
Et pour les autres, je prépare d'autres fics plus sombres et plus noires sur d'autres sujets. Patience.  
  
Souvenirs en magie.  
  
Il tournait son thé à la mandragore, doucement. La cuillère tintinnabulait délicatement sur les rebords de la tasse, lentement, dans la douceur calme du matin. Sa moitié l'imitait sensiblement, soufflant sur le fluide doré avec volupté. Tous deux se souviennent de ce 1er septembre 1992.  
  
Ron venait à peine de faire la connaissance du célèbre Harry Potter à l'arrivée de King's Cross. Il discutait avec ce dernier sur Celui-Dont-On- Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avant de savamment dévier la conversation sur les Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue et autres Chocogrenouilles renfermant les cartes de célèbres sorciers. Neville Londubat venait à peine de demander où était passé son Trevor quand elle arriva en sa compagnie.  
  
Cheveux bruns épais et ébouriffés, grandes dents et un air autoritaire : description peu esthétique de la petite Granger.  
  
« C'est ça que tu appelles jeter un sort ? Pas très brillant, comme résultat. » avait-elle ajouté. Autant dire que côté personnalité non plus, pas grand-chose ne la mettait en valeur à part sa culture digne d'une BU (les facqueux me comprennent).  
  
Pourtant, une chaleur brève et intense envahit le c?ur de Ron en ce moment- là. Un sentiment de bien-être et de bonheur très court, mais qu'on ne peut omettre de ressentir, ni même songer à renier. Elle repartit peu après, Ron reprit alors ses esprits, niant totalement ce qui vient de ressentir. Et lui vint alors la sainte illumination féminine que conçoit un garçon de onze ans :  
  
« Une fille ? Celle-là en plus ? Beûrk !! » pensa t-il finement. »  
  
..  
  
Ron sourit à l'évocation de cette première fois, et Hermione s'empressa de lui demander ce qui paraissait pourtant une évidence :  
  
« À quoi tu penses ? »  
  
« Au jour où je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois. »  
  
« . Et ? »  
  
« . et au jour où j'ai pensé que je ne resterais pour rien au monde avec toi ! » Un morceau de rire sortit de son c?ur avant de lui balancer un oreiller dans sa constellation de points roux.  
  
« Pfff. En plus, je n'avais rien fait pour être belle ce jour-là ! J'avais plus peur de rater la cérémonie de Répartition qu'autre chose !! Heureusement que le temps est passé depuis. » conclut t-elle en se blottissant sur le torse de son rouquin de petit copain.  
  
Elle soupira avant d'ajouter :  
  
« Tu te souviens quand je t'ai tiré une gueule monstrueuse en 1ère année ? On se connaissait à peine,. en sortant du cours du professeur Flitwick et tu m'avais sorti -de manière, il faut le dire, très distinguée-. Tu m'avais dit texto "C'est un vrai cauchemar, cette fille-là. Elle a bien dû se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis !" Comme je t'en ai voulu ce jour- là !! Déjà que me faire voir un chien à trois têtes en pleine nuit n'était pas vraiment intéressant, mais ce jour-là. »  
  
« Mmmmoui. » rétorqua t-il, « et je me demande encore pourquoi tu étais partie t'enfermer aux toilettes tout l'après-midi. »  
  
Elle se releva, l'air indignée : « Je te signale qu'à l'époque, à part toi et Harry, je n'avais personne. »  
  
« Ma petite Her-mignonne, que tu es jolie quand tu te mets en colère. » ricana t-il.  
  
Visiblement, il avait touché un point sensible. La 1ère fois qu'il l'a appelée ainsi, c'était en 4ème année, peu avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble. Leur amitié atteignait le sommet. Elle se mit à rougir au point qu'on ne la différenciait plus des cheveux de Ron.  
  
« Pauvre idiot, va ! » minauda t-elle.  
  
« Rigole, mais toi aussi tu m'as fait mal. »  
  
« Hu ?!? »  
  
« Ma douleur a tenu sur 2 mots : VIKTOR KRUM. »  
  
« Woops, je vois de quoi tu parles. Mais si tu avais eu la clairvoyance de me quémander à temps et non par défaut, peut-être qu'il en aurait été autrement. »  
  
« . Et peut-être n'aurait pas tu découvert le pot au roses ?? »  
  
« C'est sûr. »  
  
« Mais ce jour-là, je t'ai vu, j'étais aux anges. Et je vais t'avouer un truc : pour la 1ère fois j'ai su me convaincre d'accepter l'amour que j'éprouvais pour toi. Et étant donné comme tu étais belle, cela constituait un argument de choix. »  
  
Cette fois-ci, Hermione transitait entre la pivoine et l'écarlate avant d'ajouter :  
  
« Et on ne sortait pas ensemble qu'on se disputait déjà tout le temps ! »  
  
« Je crois même que la Grosse Dame nous a tiré la gueule une semaine pour l'avoir réveillée par cette dispute. J'avais même peur qu'elle refuse de me laisser entrer malgré le mot de passe. »  
  
Ce soir-là, pour célébrer la venue des délégations étrangères de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, à laquelle Viktor appartenait, Poudlard avait organisé une grande soirée. À l'époque, Krum jouait pour l'équipe de Quidditch d'attrapeur et était l'idole de Ron. jusqu'à ce qu'il danse avec Hermione durant le bal de Noël. Autant dire que ça avait valsé dans les couloirs du dortoir des Gryffondor. Ron, par dépit, n'avait pu que balbutier un « elle n'a rien compris du tout », mais Cupidon avait décidé de s'en mêler et de faire son boulot. À merveille : Ron était tombé amoureux.  
  
Hermione, elle, était dans la pire des fureurs qu'elle n'ait jamais eu. Et elle aussi éprouvait plus pour Ron que n'importe qui.  
  
« Et moi qui m'en voulait après de t'avoir envoyé paître je ne sais où alors que j'aurais très bien pu faire le premier pas. Quand je vois à présent ce que j'aurais pu avoir plus tôt, je l'aurais fait sans nul doute. »  
  
Elle posa sa tête sur lui, fermant doucement ses yeux de chocolat et pensant également à cette amitié qu'elle a longtemps entretenu avec celui qui partage désormais son c?ur et son âme.  
  
« N'oublie pas que nous devons descendre à Poudlard aujourd'hui. »  
  
« Je sais, répondit-elle, mais pour l'instant je veux rester à tes côtés. On y ira après, si ça te dérange pas. » avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et de se rallonger.  
  
Eloignée dans ses songes, serrant celui qu'elle aime dans ses bras, elle se rendort. Paisible. 


	3. Pénalité transformée

**NdA** : Je de retour !

Quatre ans après avoir commencé à écrire sur et près de 3 ans après ma dernière publication, je reprends cette histoire en main. Avec une nouvelle histoire. Non au mary-suisme trop niaiseux, non au mielleux adolescent, non au mièvre romantique trop dégoulinant pour être honnête : si Ron et Hermione ont les personnalités pour s'aimer de Quidditch et d'eau fraîche, ils ont plus qu'un simple rôle de figurant à jouer dans la lutte contre les BouffeCadavres d'un côté, et leur chef de l'autre.

L'histoire devrait se dérouler sur deux années : la 7ème année à Poudlard et celle qui suit l'obtention de leurs ASPICs (C'est pas parce qu'on sauve le monde tous ensemble qu'on doit se faire virer de chaque entetien d'embauche, faute de diplômes suffisants). L'idée est de resituer l'action d'un point de vue différent de ceux auxquels nous sommes accoutumés : Ron et Hermione devraient logiquement être nos PDVs respectifs. Mais rien ne dit que pour les besoins ou l'envie de la cause, je ne fasse pas une petite entorse à cette règle que je me fixe pour mieux la transgresser.

Donc, il devrait y avoir aussi du Quidditch, pour ceux que ça intéresse. Du Pré-au-Lardisme, également. Et puis des catharsis de toutes sortes. Enjoy !

**Disclaimer** : JKR n'a pas besoin de moi pour se faire du pognon avec ses histoires et ses personnages, et vice et versââââ.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Si son léger ronflement se faisait aussi discret que possible, son visage détendu et heureux était une des plus belles choses qu'il avait vu. Ça et la feinte réussie par Shaun Reid lors de la dernière finale européenne remportée par l'Irlande au détriment de Gallois coriaces mais sans vraiment beaucoup d'inspiration. Mais ça, c'est le genre de choses qu'il s'abstiendrait de dire à voix haute. Même si ça reste tout à fait dans son style de gaffeur patenté. Rien que d'y penser, un rictus espiègle se dessina sur ses pommettes constellées.

Il se souvint du nombre incalculables de phrases assassines, de regards furibonds, de sanglots démesurés, de bagarres retenues (plus par peur de se faire mal que par galanterie, il répugnait à se l'avouer). Il se souvint de ces hontes endurées mais bien méritées, de ces surnoms puérils et de ces disputes immatures, mais tellement graves et insurmontables sur le moment qu'on n'avait rien à perdre à tout se dire, même ce qui cisaillait le cœur comme un mixer fou mal réglé. Il se souvint aussi de ces autres phrases dites sans réfléchir, plus taquines, de ces élans d'affection qu'il retenait dans une rougeur inextinguible mais qui ressortaient à travers un petit nom, une présence… Bref, ce genre de choses qui brillaient autant par leur impact que par leur rareté.

_Ah. Ben voilà qu'elle me bave dessus, maintenant._

Entre deux soupirs, un filet de salive commençait à jouer les ruisseaux au creux des sillons noueux des muscles de Ron. Mais rien. Absolument rien. Même pas de crise de mâlisme aigu, à jouer les gros bras virils qui trouvent _dégoûtant_ un tel laisser-aller. Même pas de crise de fou-rire, sans aucun charme ni aucune finesse. Juste un regard, rien de plus, rien de moins. Il prit sa baguette, posée sur son petit guéridon, la dirigea vers ce torrent de repos et prononça doucement : _Assiccare._ Ce début de lame de fond disparut, évaporé par une légère chaleur que celle de Ron aurait pu faire fondre tout seul.

C'est dans un murmure étouffé qu'une voix pâteuse et peu féminine lui déclara : « Jamais. Tu en es incapable. » avant de se recroqueviller pour reprendre le cours de son sommeil, libérant du même coup le jeune homme de son étreinte. Et si son sourire était profondément niais, il y avait une lueur inhabituelle dans ses yeux. Un savant mélange de confiance, mais aussi de regrets. Une ambiguïté qui lui paraissait parfois sordide. Repenser au passé lui faisait mal et plaisir à la fois. Ce genre de situation où la confiance se perd dans les méandres de la souffrance. Peut-être le regret de ne pas avoir su oser plus tôt. Ou peut-être pas.

Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Ou du moins, plus vraiment : le dérangé de la Cagoule avait rendu les armes, Harry semblait aller plutôt bien, Bill vivait avec sa petite Fleur en France, ainsi qu'avec une lycanthropie dont avait découlé une amitié solide avec Remus, qui avait retrouvé du travail à Poudlard et en profitait pour établir quelques correspondances avec Beauxbâtons. Histoire de joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Et au moins, la temps humide de la Grande-Bretagne lui empêchait d'avoir encore plus mal qu'à l'accoutumée lors des phases lunaires.

Ses frères jumeaux, eux, nourrissaient autant d'ambition qu'ils n'avaient d'idées et d'argent pour les mettre en pratique : à la limite du recommandable quand ils rentraient au Terrier pour de longues réunions familiales auxquelles tout le monde était convié – et condamné à tester au moins une nouvelle mouture de leurs cocasseries, volontairement ou non.

Ses parents s'étaient réconciliés avec Percy, qui travaillait désormais avec son père – après une pénitence contrite inhabituelle, achevée dans un Canary Cream dissimulé par Fred dans le repas maternel, Molly étant plus préoccupée à sécher ses larmes qu'à surveiller le dessert, mais qui eut au moins le mérite de marquer une réconciliation générale. S'il avait gardé sa mauvaise habitude de se poser en référence morale – eu égard de l'éducation de sa mère plutôt que de ses déviances professionnelles -, il avait su adopter profil bas. Il a même été surpris en train d'éclater de rire devant sa voix déformée par l'hélium d'une bouteille d'oxygène offerte par Harry à Arthur (Le « Têtenbulle » moldu, avait-il précisé à un Mr. Weasley radieux) au Noël précédent, et quelque peu modifiée par Ceux-dont-on-n'a-pas-besoin-de-prononcer-le-nom.

Et lui, que faisait-il là ? À savourer la quiétude d'une maison familiale pour lui… _eux_ tous seuls, dans la chaleur moite d'une fin d'été, entre les Kneazle sauvages qui parcouraient les champs environnants et les hiboux qui voletaient au loin. Un large de rai de lumière blanche, aveuglante et agressive, couvrait un large pan du lit de Ron. Il éclairant d'autant plus sa chambre que tous les posters des Canons de Chudley persistaient à s'animer, même si Aiden McCloud, l'(abominable) attrapeur écossais de la saison 92/93, essayait en vain d'attraper le Vif d'Or coincé entre le coin de l'affiche et une déchirure assez large pour que la frêle petite balle ne puisse en sortir. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait gardé cette affiche d'un tel désastre sur balai : il tenait plus du Batteur bourrin dans l'âme que du vif artiste. Mais bon, un premier poster magique sur son équipe fétiche, ça ne s'abandonne pas à la légère. L'aspect vif orangé des couleurs des Canons à travers la chambre, conférait à cette pièce une allure d'intérieur de citrouille mal dégrossie mais encore bien assez mûre pour paraître vivante. Il n'avait pas voulu révolutionner la déco, à l'inverse de Hermione, qui brûlait d'envie d'arracher ces vestiges d'une adolescence révolue au profit d'une décoration plus sobre et plus _mature_. Ce à quoi, elle s'était entendue rétorquer, dans une phrase amère, qu'à 19 ans, on était encore un adolescent, si ce n'était pas un enfant. Que faisait-il là ?… La question qui gâchait ses jours et hantait ses nuits. Au point de penser qu'après être resté enfant trop longtemps, il était devenu adulte trop vite. Avec l'égard pour ceux qui ne se posent plus cette question aujourd'hui, faute d'avoir eu le temps de grandir assez longtemps pour y réfléchir.

Il prit son temps pour se lever, doucement. Se tourner sur le côté, basculer les jambes et le torse à la fois. Déjà qu'un balai, ce n'était pas confortable pour les postérieurs, mais alors pour le dos, c'était un supplice exquis. Surtout, ne pas la réveiller. Pas qu'elle soit du genre chafouine au réveil, mais plutôt durant le reste de la journée, ce qui correspond à une forte dose d'humeur autoritaire et propice aux leçons à donner. Bref, ces moments où Hermione redevient la petite préfète presque aussi insupportable qu'un Malfoy en exercice. Il envisagea d'aller à la fenêtre pour prendre ces bols d'air estival qui vous emplissent de soleil pour la journée. Mais il préféra y renoncer lorsqu'il entendit Coquecigrue se faire signaler au rez-de-chaussée.

Il était devenu moins facile de savoir quand le courrier arrivait depuis le décès naturel du pauvre Errol : il suffisait alors d'un bruit sourd contre la vitre de la cuisine pour comprendre qu'il était arrivé. Entier ou pas, on ne se posait même plus la question tant son efficacité dépendait plus du nombre de plumes qu'il lui restait sur les ailes que de son aptitude à voler en ligne droite sans se prendre un lampadaire dans le bec. Mais au moins, il était discret, un concept que Coq n'avait vraisemblablement pas encore bien intégré. Il descendit à la volée les marches branquebalantes qui le séparaient de son hibou avec un silence et un tact qui lui étaient vraiment inhabituels. Baguette en main, robe sur l'épaule et caleçon bien en place, il chuchota _Waddiwasi _en visant le Miamhibou à disposition sous la fenêtre, et redirigeant la baguette vers le volatile destinataire.

Un peu trop vite : le biscuit alla se ficher comme une balle dans le bec du petit hibou, qui accompagna la trajectoire du biscuit un peu plus loin dans le champ. Tellement surpris qu'il en lâcha la missive de ses griffes, retombant d'un bruit étouffé sur les masses de bruyère.

_Oups_. _Encore la main un peu lourde. Hermione va me descendre…_

Il lissa ses cheveux et se passa la main sur le visage, l'air tendu comme à chaque fois qu'il commettait une bourde. Il enfila sa robe illico presto, histoire de rester un minimum décent, même en rase campagne, et se dépêcha d'aller chercher le messager, complètement secoué. _Promis, je ne te volerai plus dans les plumes comme ça._ Et face aux hululements stridents de la bestiole qui étaient prévisibles, il agrémenta ses excuses d'un _Silencio_ bien utile dans cette chaude matinée d'août. Surpris du vide d'entre les serres de l'animal, c'est en revenant vers la vieille bâtisse, aussi tordue que l'esprit de certains de ses occupants passés, qu'il aperçut la lettre. L'enveloppe était froissée, mais l'écriture reconnaissable entre milles. Le temps de poser rapidement Coq sans même envisager de le rentrer dans sa cage, il ouvrit rapidement l'enveloppe, les yeux à moitié gonflés par le réveil barbare auquel il avait eu droit.

_Ron, Hermione (surtout Ron, en fait),_

_Juste pour vous (te) rappeler que le rendez-vous à Poudlard aujourd'hui aura lieu à 18h devant la grille de l'école, dixit McGo. Autant je sais que Hermione doit s'en souvenir chaque jour depuis notre dernière entrevue, mais autant Ron, j'imagine qu'il ne se souvient ni de l'heure, ni même comment aller jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard sans se perdre au milieu – et non, Ron, la deuxième année, ça ne comptait pas, on n'a fait que suivre la voie ferrée et je doute que ta chère et tendre te laisse envisager cette possibilité._

_Remus est arrivé hier soir avec Bill, à moitié mort de fatigue, j'ai l'impression que ça empire, Hermione. Si tu pouvais prévoir quelque chose au cas où et lui faire un check-up, ça permettrait au moins de s'assurer que tout va au mieux possible. Les jumeaux m'ont prévenu qu'ils ne pourraient pas fermer le magasin aujourd'hui et se font donc porter pâle – s'il était seulement possible d'être plus pâle de peau qu'un Weasley – mais ils m'ont laissé une commission pour nous trois – et non, Ron, rien à fiche : tu l'ouvriras d'abord, c'est ton nom qui est inscrit en premier sur l'étiquette. Ton père et Percy devraient également être absents, trop retenus au Ministère pour essayer de récupérer les dernières bévues successives entre deux réajustements administratifs. Par contre, Molly devrait être là aussi, avec tes parents, Hermione – ce qui expliquerait pourquoi Arthur tient tant à arriver à se libérer ce soir -…_

_Quant au reste, vous verrez bien une fois sur place. Si on arrive à vous sortir de ce Terrier où l'on aime tous se terrer bien au fond…_

_À tout à l'heure, tous les deux._

_Harry._

Bizarrement, McGonagall avait tenu à cette entrevue. Du moins, c'était la vision de Hermione. Ron avait plutôt le sentiment qu'on lui avait ordonné d'assister à cette petite réunion. Entre le regard sévère et le sourire en coin taquin, une figure rougissante et une tête basse ne faisaient pas réfléchir longtemps sur le respect professoral qu'inspirait la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard. Et en l'occurrence, en tant que proche de Harry depuis le début du combat, en compagnie de Hermione, il paraissait normal, _et même indispensable que vous soyez au rendez-vous, Mr Weasley. Et je vous espère plus ponctuel qu'à l'heure de votre premier cours en ma compagnie en ces lieux._ Harry et Ron n'avaient jamais paru aussi gênés l'un l'autre, baissant leurs visages de concert pendant que leurs oreilles prenaient des allures de paraboles brûlées au fer rouge, sous le regard amusé de Remus et le sourire mi-nostalgique et mi-admiratif d'une Hermione rayonnante.

Pourtant, tout était fini ! Depuis quelques mois seulement que le calme était revenu, il ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à ceux qui n'ont pas continué le chemin, route barrée par des masques sordides derrière lesquels se cachaient à la fois ceux qui hurlaient leur puissance et ceux à qui on faisait hurler une puissance qui n'était pas la leur. Pourquoi revenir sur ces lieux de massacres, de douleurs et de haine ? Pourquoi être obligés d'y revenir ? C'est vraiment parce que Poudlard restait un florilège de bien plus de bons souvenirs assez frais pour être agréables que de mauvais, qu'il avait accepté. Et puis, Harry avait insisté. Il ne pouvait pratiquement rien refuser à Harry. Plus par amitié que par admiration. Il le connaissait mieux que quiconque, et Hermione le complétait bien lorsqu'il s'agissait d'être là pour lui. Après tout, lui était bien là lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Après tout, c'est comme ça qu'ils se sont connus. On ne prête pas d'argent aux amis, mais là, vu qu'ils ne l'étaient pas encore, ça ne comptait pas.

Son état était assez épouvantable, mais c'était, paraît-il, de famille : le Weasley moyen cultivait la tête d'enterrement au réveil avec une régularité congénitale. Evidemment, l'angle de gonflement des yeux variait en fonction de la méthode employée pour le réveil. Et là, en l'occurrence, c'est en entrevoyant sa figure au détour d'un miroir que lui vint une idée lumineuse : à ce niveau de délabrement de son visage, un lavage au savon sous l'eau fraîche, quitte à se piquer les yeux et à se prendre une douche écossaise à s'ébouillanter la face, il les envisagea. Avant de s'y atteler, les dents serrées et le courage rassemblé. Pour une fois que ses parents lui avaient concédé une semaine pour Hermione et lui au Terrier sans leur présence, il comptait sur des réveils aussi doux que ceux que pouvaient procurer la présence de l'être aimé et de sa bave sous le nez entre deux petits ronflements. Raté. Il se trempa sans ménagement, l'esprit encore embrumé par sa courte nuit. Il avait parcouru la lettre, bien trop ensuqué pour formuler une autre expression que "Harry, crétin, je vais te refaire la peau, ride ou pas". Toujours le même sens de la complicité anglaise, entre expressions douces-amères et remarques plus drôles que réellement méchantes.

Après s'être magiquement séché d'une douche réparatrice, il enfila rapidement un peignoir. Il avait beau faire chaud et savoir pertinemment qu'il n'en avait pas besoin à cet instant, un minimum de décence s'imposait. Le genre de laisser-aller propre à n'importe quel garçon de 19 ans, quoi. Même si le peignoir en question était un reliquat de sa passion pour les Canons, d'un orange criant, presque fluo, accompagné d'un dantesque « Chudley's Canons » qui interchangeait avec « Always the one who won ». Le sort défraîchi avait carrément transformé la dernière en « Always those which couldn't won », depuis des années déjà. _Tiens, Fred et George étaient encore à la maison en ce temps :_ une réflexion qui pointait une solution pas si bête que ça. Revêtu, il se dirigea vers les escaliers, devenus trop petits pour les allures dégingandées de la faction mâle de la tribu Weasley. Toujours piégeuses, entre celles qui se dérobent toutes seules et celles devenues trop étroites pour que le pied y tienne tout entier. Il jeta alors rapidement un coup d'œil sur la vieille horloge magique. Toujours présente et vaillante, rythmant sa vie de cadet et de jeune sorcier à chaque vacance passée chez lui. _Papa et Percy au Travail, Maman chez les Moldus, probablement les parents d'Hermione…Bill et Charlie sempiternellement en_ _danger avec les dragons pour l'un et les loups-garous pour l'autre, pas étonnant. Tout va bien somme toute._ Il préféra se passer de voir l'aiguille de Ginny, bloquée sur _Disparue_. Il éteignit un rictus qui se préparait et préféra remonter doucement vers la chambre, à pas de loups. Toujours ces mêmes vieilles marches qui grinçaient. Elle s'était même bien rétamée l'été précédent, dévalant deux étages la tête la première, en s'en tirant avec quelques bleus et une belle égratignure sur le front. En continuant à monter, il vit la porte de sa chambre, fermée depuis lors. Il n'avait jamais osé l'ouvrir. Il s'en sentait incapable, trop coupable pour ça. Da sa tête se bousculèrent alors ces dernières images de proximité, tous ensemble. Sa sœur allongée sur son lit, devant des jumeaux hilares, sa mère s'occupant de lui soigner son front lorsque Ron avait déclaré qu'elle poussait le mimétisme un peu loin, quand même, alors que Harry avait annoncé devant ce résultat-là que tout d'un coup, il se sentait moins seul. C'était leur dernier fou rire en commun, même Molly, qui n'est jamais partante pour rire de la santé défaillante d'un de ses enfants.

Il serra le poing. À moitié rageur et à moitié résigné. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Ca ne l'a peut-être pas ramenée, mais au moins, elle a été vengée en bonne et due forme. Même si ça n'aurait jamais dû en arriver là. Il n'eut aucune envie de larme, aucune envie de tout détruire, de hurler au monde l'horreur de la situation, faire endosser la responsabilité à tout le monde, du Mangemort concerné à tous les rats de la terre en passant par Rogue, Dumbledore, ses parents et la Poursuiveuse des Harpies, coupable de se vanter d'être une excellente enchanteresse baguette à la main, alors qu'à ce moment où on avait le plus besoin de ses prétendues conséquences, elle avait fondu en larmes en s'avouant être une Cracmol. Tout ça, c'était l'an dernier. La blessure restait béante, mais elle avait eu le temps de sécher, à défaut d'avoir disparu jusqu'au bout. Il ne pouvait pas oublier, mais il avait fait ce qu'il fallait.

L'an dernier… S'il y avait bien une année qu'il avait eu du mal à surmonter, c'était bien celle-là. Et ne parlons pas de la précédente. Il réalisa que depuis la mort de Dumbledore, finalement, il en avait pas mal bavé et que somme toute, il s'en était relativement bien tiré. Même très bien tiré, à en juger de ses occupations actuelles. La reprise des cours, les avertissements peu convaincus de Hermione pour les ASPICs, la recherche des derniers Horcruxes, la vie sans Dumbledore à Poudlard, Hermione, l'assaut à Pré-au-Lard des Mangemorts sur les Gryffondor à Pâques, les morts, Julia entre autres, la bataille pour les derniers Horcruxes, dont celui avec Hermione, Ginny et Tonks au Chemin de Traverse… Il tremblait un peu, resserrait sa prise, en l'occurrence la rambarde de l'escalier. Il y avait assez pensé comme ça. _Et pourquoi une larme s'écoule, là ? Pourquoi une seule larme ? Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche là, elle…_ Il l'essuya furtivement, essayant de ne pas envisager tous les détails. L'atrocité de leurs corps à l'angle de l'allée des Embrumes, à moitié disloqués. Leurs cheveux rasés, les yeux révulsés, aussi méconnaissables que des Inferi, nourrissant de leur sang supposé impur le monde magique. Et eux, ces ignobles petits persifleurs, ces lâches qui avaient pris leur temps pour qu'elles s'échappent lentement de leur enveloppe, mais qui n'avaient pas demandé leur reste pour disparaître avant de déposer leurs dépouilles en plein milieu des marchés de la rentrée. Ces petites ordures, qui mériteraient de bien se faire mettre une Bombabouse bien sentie dans le…

- Mon cœur ? fit une voix endormie un peu plus haut.

Il tourna la tête, surpris. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était resté devant la porte, la main crispée sur la poignée comme on se raccroche aussi fort à un espoir que l'on croit à jamais perdu et qui subsiste malgré tout. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite le visage inquiet de Hermione, avant qu'il ne percute définitivement. _La grosse boulette, elle va s'en faire toute une montagne…_

- Mon cœur, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui fit-elle, la voix enrouée par le sommeil comme par l'émotion. Elle descendit les marches quatre par quatre, la mine angoissée et les traits démesurément tirés. Mais dans son emportement, elle glissa à quelques marches du palier sur lequel s'était figé son petit ami, commençant à chuter la tête la première. Il lâcha la porte et se précipita à sa rencontre, la rattrapant de justesse et cognant son thorax contre son front. Les cheveux dans sa figure, son nez sentir à nouveau ces odeurs de fleurs sauvages et de soleil. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il la serrait des ses bras, de plus en plus fort…

- Ron, tu me fais mal, articula t-elle dans un petit sourire. Mais elle ne chercha pas à se libérer. Elle avait vu ses yeux rougis par ces gouttes de douleurs qu'il n'avait de cesse de retenir.

Elle entoura son torse de ses bras et se mit à le serrer. Elle caressa ses cheveux à lui. Ils étaient un peu longs par rapport à d'habitude, mais ça ne lui allait pas si mal. Elle aimait bien lui tortiller une mèche de temps en temps, sous le regard d'un Harry soupirant, rêvant quant à une chevelure plus facile à dompter qu'un puma en colère, et qu'il n'était pas prêt d'avoir. Ils étaient très soyeux et avaient une senteur assez particulière. Comme un mélange de parfums forts et délicats à la fois. Des senteurs masculines, sans réellement être nommables ou définissables autrement. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de mots, juste de ce réconfort, cette présence près de lui, de son cœur. Lentement, son étreinte se fit de plus en plus lâche, ses muscles se détendaient et sa tête se redressa. Il déposa un léger baiser sur le front d'Hermione, qui poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Wow, je commençais à ne plus respirer… Encore un peu et tu t'endormais à côté d'une planche à pain cette nuit.

- Oh pas de problème, je dors déjà aux côtés d'une carafe d'eau qui me déborde dessus à chaque fois. D'ailleurs, c'est vachement bucolique quand je la sers dans mes bras la nuit.

Au milieu d'une vision d'un Ron serrant fort contre lui un broc d'eau, sa seule réponse fut un rire éclatant et reposant à la fois, précédé néanmoins d'un « Idiot ! » et d'une claque derrière la tête. Il l'aura cherchée. Ils remontèrent tous les deux dans la chambre. Elle était restée dans un pyjama sobre, sans fanfreluches, un vêtement tout ce qu'il y avait de plus moldu. Mais elle le portait vraiment bien, ça, il en était sûr. En fait, il était sûr d'aimer la jeune fille la plus ébouriffante et la plus sublime du monde, magique comme moldu. Mais face à tant d'objectivité, il préféra se taire et la suivit.

Il était déjà prêt, de toute manière. Ou presque.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? héla t-il.

- Euh… Non, pas vraiment… Ou alors un peu d'œufs au bacon si ça ne te dérange pas…

- Non non, du tout. Je te garantis pas leur pleine intégrité, par contre.

- Bof, quand on peut digérer les biscuits de Hagrid, je crois qu'on ne craint plus grand-chose… Coq est là ? Je crois bien l'avoir entendu arriver tout à l'heure.

- Hem… Et qui a été le plus discret de nous deux ?

Elle sortit sa frimousse de la chambre, la chevelure dans un état assez lamentable lui cachant la moitié du visage. Son épaule dénudée révélait déjà à quel point elle en était dans son opération "Soyons décents".

- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu veuilles avoir la réponse, mon cœur…

Dans un sourire, il redescendit les quelques marches grimpées en sa compagnie et s'en alla récupérer sa baguette près de la cage du hibou, déjà reparti dans les champs et ne tenant nulle rigueur du manque d'attention de son maître. Il sortir et alla chercher les œufs frais dans la petite placette située dans l'arrière-cour. Les poules caquetaient leur liberté sous un ciel bleuté extrême, sans aucun vent frais ni crainte à l'horizon. Il s'approcha lentement des volatiles, les écartant progressivement et alla récupérer trois œufs dans les paniers. Il revint tranquillement vers la maison, se cogna sans grands dommages dans l'encadrement supérieur de la porte et entreprit de préparer le déjeuner. Pendant qu'il cassait les œufs dans la poêle et récupérait le bacon dans la réserve, il entendait Hermione se préparer en haut.

Elle chantonnait un air moldu qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et même si elle avait une voix digne d'une casserole en la mineur lorsqu'elle y ajoutait les paroles, sa voix était étrangement mélodieuse lorsqu'elle récitait des airs. Celui-là était plutôt gai et entraînant, ajoutant eu retour de la bonne humeur qui s'organisait. Il entendait les bruits de fripes qu'elle devait revêtir là-haut, diverses robes comme beaucoup d'habits moldus – accordés entre eux, au moins. Il l'imaginait, un peu comme une jeune victorienne dans son boudoir, cherchant l'habit aussi parfait que la journée qui s'annonce. Une pensée qu'il rendit un peu tordue en laissant vagabonder son imagination : ce qui lui fit casser son œuf à moitié en dehors de la poêle.

Elle n'avait pas changé. Ou plutôt si, beaucoup en façade. De la petite fille autoritaire et studieuse, il était advenu une adolescente intellectuelle et studieuse, pour qu'émerge par la suite une jeune femme vivante et intelligente. Si elle gardait un sens aigu de l'éthique et de la bienséance en public, elle n'en montrait pas moins chaque jour en privé ce qu'elle était et voulait devenir. La Médicomagie, ça l'a toujours bottée : Un talent certain pour les Potions et les nuances subtiles que ça suppose – _Comme quoi, elle n'était pas aussi cornichon que Rogue voulait l'admettre…_ - et un don certain pour l'Enchantement. Elle avait dû apprendre, avec son stage – écourté – de l'an passé, à différencier la théorie de la pratique, savoir confronter une supposition réfléchie à une improvisation vitale. Comprendre le mode de pensée d'une congrégation qui ne laissait pas le moindre loisir au hasard. D'ailleurs, le fait qu'elle soit moldue en a beaucoup étonnés lorsqu'elle avait intégré le milieu : elle semblait vivre de sa magie bien mieux que certains, qui croyaient s'en encombrer en la dominant plus qu'en la maîtrisant réellement. Somme toute, elle avait appris à faire de sa tête bien pleine, une tête bien faite.

Il se serait cru à une journée du Souvenir. Depuis qu'i avait ouvert l'œil ce matin-là, il n'avait cessé de ressasser des journées en compagnie de Harry et d'Hermione, des faits marquants, des disputes tonitruantes, des gestes touchants… Bizarre, cette nostalgie-là. Un vrai trio, comme il ne l'avait pas envisagé à l'époque. Surtout que leur proximité n'a fait qu'aller crescendo depuis la première année à Poudlard. Leur dernière session scolaire ensemble là-bas avait été le parachèvement de…

_Oulà, ça crâââme_.

Il se dépêcha de retirer les œufs frits de la poêle et de les poser délicatement dans une assiette après s'être offert une belle séance de clapotis d'huile de friture sur le bras. Puis, il jeta le bacon dans la poêle et commanda, à l'aide de sa baguette, un retournement en règle des deux tranches toutes les trente secondes, histoire de ne pas brûler la merveille. Il s'en alla vite sortir du garde-manger une tasse et une carafe pleine de jus de citrouille. Lorsqu'il la versa, il y ajouta un peu d'extrait de cannelle. Ca relevait le goût et il restait plus longtemps en bouche, disait-elle. Elle n'avait pas tort. D'ailleurs, ça arrivait fréquemment qu'elle n'ait pas tort. Rien de mieux, donc, pour lui démontrer par a + b, que de gentiment la prendre au dépourvu ou de la mettre au pied du mur pour lui faire admettre quand lui, avait raison. Ce qui ne manquait pas de s'achever en bouderie, plus ou moins longue et renfrognée en fonction du degré de sérieux de la discussion. Elle n'avait jamais su faire la différence entre l'abnégation et l'acharnement, et ça n'avait pas vraiment évolué. Encore un reliquat de l'ex-Miss Parfaite que quelque part, elle avait toujours voulu être.

Sauf qu'en la voyant en haut des escaliers, c'était lui qui la trouvait parfaite. Et pourtant, rien de plus banal qu'un jeans et un simple débardeur pastel, qui mettaient ses cheveux châtains et indomptables en valeur. Elle les avait juste attachés derrière en une queue de cheval démesurément normale, malgré cette effet touffu qui lui était désormais familier. Bref, quand elle était elle, ça lui suffisait amplement. Ses qualités, ses défauts, cet entier-là, quoi.

- Ca sent à la fois très bon et très brûlé, c'est normal, chef ?

_Nondidjû, le bacon._

Il avait mal réglé le sort et la tranche de viande n'avait de cesse de harceler le fond de sa poêle, sans lui laisser le temps de frire correctement. Il conjura le maléfice et lui servit rapidement sur les œufs tièdes, l'air penaud.

- Désolé, Mademoiselle… Pour se faire pardonner, Ron Weasley ira se bastonner la tête avec la tringle à rideaux de la fenêtre du premier, plaisanta t-il en se donnant un faux air contrit qui arracha à Hermione un air sévère.

- Rien parce que tu t'amuses à jouer les elfes de maison, tu le mériterais bien, tiens.

Il releva la tête, les oreilles rouges, tandis qu'elle alla s'asseoir, le regard digne. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était gêné. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une carte astrologique sur la figure tellement ses tâches de rousseurs ressortaient. Pour lui, ce regard était un peu froid, mais celui-ci n'exista plus lorsqu'elle sourit devant le verre de jus de citrouille spécial Granger's Taste. Immédiatement, il se sentit plus léger, conscient de ses sempiternelles trouilles que seule Hermione savait lui coller. Ces regards qui lui cisaillaient l'âme et le dénudaient, comme un enfant pris en faute devant sa mère en furie, et qui n'ose avouer son crime de peur d'aggraver encore plus son cas.

« Merci beaucoup, Poil-de-carotte. » Son regard en biais était clairement évocateur.

- …

Le silence dura quelques secondes, tout au plus. Le cramoisi eut tout le temps de virer au carmin.

« Quelle répartie, Ron, tu m'en vois complètement anéantie. » Elle y adjoignit un sourire aussi franc que moqueur. « Oh, c'est Harry qui nous as écrit ?… » Elle prit le parchemin posé sur le bureau et le lut silencieusement.

On pouvait légitimement penser que ce genre de réaction n'était pas le naturel de Ron. Et que la maladie d'amour a dû commencer lors du retour à Poudlard en 7ème année.

Tout avait même très bien commencé…

…

…

…

…

- Ron Weasley, tu n'es qu'un sombre idiot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En espérant que ça vous ait plu. Publications irrégulières pour le moment, mais assurées. Quant aux reviews, je vais pas être hypocrite et prétendre que je m'en passerai volontiers, mais que voulez-vous... Nous autres, auteurs, vivons bien de critiques, d'encouragements et d'eau fraîche.

Severogue.


End file.
